For a day or two
by Strekoza
Summary: This is a modern day story of pride & prejudice. I always wondered if it was Elizabeth who was proud and offended Darcy, read to find out what happened...
1. Prejudice

I'm sorry for starting with a bit copying of Jane Austen, as my first attempt at writting in her style failed. I hope you'll enjoy it...

**Chapter One**

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single girl in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of entertainment.

Having said that, many boys will think of a girl as they property and investment.

"My dear friend," said Rita to an unfortunate listener, who passed by, "have you heard of Fred, who has been transferred to our school. He was expelled from his old one." seeing the girl starting listening, Rita was a good gossiper and you could find quite funny bits of truth, if and only if she told what really did take place. "He refused to buy the uniform, not as much as wear it."

"So?" Rita had the girls full attention, the boy mentioned had been only a day in and already attached a lot of crowd following him.

"That's it. Teachers had nothing else to do, but allow him to wear something of his own, owing it to be appropriate."

"And it's not?"

"Do you think they'll allow him to wear leather jacket and all that goes with it."

"No!"

"Yes."

"A boy of such reputation would be in search for a pretty, rich girl. So Rita, I think we'll soon hear 'Rita and Fred are together for ever' bit of yours." Rita was famous for a sharp tongue.

Late Mr Smith was one of the richest men known, He was married twice and left all his fortune to his daughter from first marriage, some accounts and investments were closed for Eliza till her twenty first birthday. There were other money allowed for his second wife and step sister of Eliza, but only if Eliza's signature was on the checks (to make sure they'll care for her after his death). So it was only natural for Rita and her mother of hating Eliza and although people called Rita rich, she depended a lot on her step sister. Her only weapon was her gossiping.

It was chaos on the maths lesson: people chewing, throwing books, pencils and what came with it, sitting on tables, jumping and running around the class.

"I know, I know I'm late, but no reason to go bizarre," the teacher came in, no one paid any attention to her. She sat at her desk and seeing Fred standing near her desk said, "who the hell are you and why are you not in your seat?"

"My name is Frederic Darcy and I was sent here for you to sort which class to send me to."

"You have maths now?"

"Yes miss."

"Then as you see it is a maths class - get yourself down." Fred looked around him, apart from the mess - class, there was a girl sitting with a book, besides her was the only space available.

"Hi, is it alright for me to sit here?"

"Sure."

"Is the book interesting?"

"I guess."

"Quiet!" shouted the teacher to which the class abruptly stopped. "Great, first of all we're having a quiz next time, read all the higher math problems. I wish this time my top set wouldn't be the last from the classes. Excellent homework, would be nice if you worked in class as hard." Fred noticed the girl next to him rise her eyebrows.

"Get cracking. Who's not finished will stay after school."

"She always does that when it's the last lesson," said a boy sitting in front of Fred, turning around. "My name is Alfred. Isn't it funny how the class gets the credits for your work," he told the girl with the book.

"Doesn't matter." the boy smiled and turned around.

"What are we supposed to do?" Fred asked.

"The work listed on the blackboard."

"Thanks."

… After the lesson only by the lockers Fred was trying to find his, when he saw the girl who sat next to him in maths talking:

" So Eliza, how did you find him? Everyone curios to get to know to him - the new boy."

" He is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me." the girl plainly said. Fred left.


	2. The beginning

**Chapter Two**

"Dear me you're sweet," cried Rita, they were doing homework at her house; kind of she invited him. Fred was surprised by all the glamour; he probably wouldn't have something like that ever.

"I wouldn't want to be presented as sweet, that's mostly a girl adjective, the same as if I said you're strong; you'd probably prefer being beautiful or something."

"Right, but do you count me that?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes, but everyone is beautiful in some way and as I say it's only adjectives they don't mean anything. Like you would say something horrible to a person, who's nice but you don't like him or her. It totally depends on a person saying a complement."

"You got me totally confused," she exclaimed.

"Something easy to do," said Eliza coming into the room, Fred was surprised to see her here.

"No one asked you. Is your practise finished?"

"NO, the library closed down."

"Really? Don't joke with stuff like that. Oh just forgot, mum wanted you to sign a few cheques for stuff like household goods and one with our education," at which Eliza took a deep breath," and you probably don't know each other. This is Fred and that's my stepsister Eliza, we're complete opposites."

"Understandable as we have tastes for different friends," Fred guessed that remark was indicated to him.

"But how would you know if someone is worth your company or not. Not too easy to decide is it? Or do you just know from first sight."

"My goodness no, if I decided my opinion on people on first look what would happen to my judgement of great things; which each and everyone needs in this life. My good opinion is hard to get, but most valued by my friends. I tend to start with bad impressions, I must admit they rarely change – that's the problem of our time – we hide behind thick layers of affection. And may I say so: most of us sell ourselves to false friendship."

"But to get past the boundary and at which cost, and would it be worth it of putting everyone on bad list, with not a chance for recollection. Does it pay you so much in end to have one valuable friendship instead of two or three?"

"What pay?" cried Rita, without an understandment, but the two of them ignored her completely.

"Well, it might be poorly put of one friend rather than three, but in a long run it's easier that way – no false expectations and illusions. And to tell you for sure there's always time for recollections; we only sometimes cannot, will not, take them. I personally count myself being fair, when and only then that I'll see myself mistaken. Believe me it is quite hard to make my prejudices to disappear."

"But I will try."

"You try? What? Don't leave me out of it!"

"Rita, I'll go revise and do my homework. With all respect – I'll part from you."

Strekoza: I know, I know – no one speaks like that in our days, but still to make the speeches seam worthwhile and clever you probably have to use language like that.


	3. Lets party

**Chapter Three **

That Saturday on a disco - school organized to get some money in for a change, everyone was dancing and sharing secrets, most of them were who they fancied, and you might not guessed in the restroom.

"Dear me, I'm in love! I just can't - not think about him. He is gorgeous, sweet and clever!" Rita was telling to each person who willed to listen.

"I agree with that." All eyes turned on Eliza, she rarely spoke and if she did it would be something worthwhile; and certainly she never agreed with Rita and her thinking.

"You do?"

"Yeah, he's clever enough so even you don't understand what he's saying."

Everyone just laughed.

"Oh well, at least, he likes me - he said something or other indicating to that."

Everyone looked at Eliza, who was washing her hands calmly.

"Well?" Rita was getting impatient.

"What? I thought there was no question. If there is, please feel free to ask, I'll try my best to answer - not sure if it will be received."

"I said that at least, he likes me and do you have a problem with that?"

"Not really, but I wouldn't think of him that low of having such a awful taste."

"What?" Rita was shaking her fists, " you mean I am too low for him."

"Not what I said."

"I think she meant that he is too clever for you, in her usual non understandable way," helped Kate, in her usual silky voice.

Rita stared at her step sister, as the other left the room…

* * *

Strekoza: Hope this one is understandable and well dig, dig diggy-do hope you like it, do please tell me. Out of blue wanted to work on this one for a change from vampires and death - nice and bright day is always welcome for me... 


	4. Dancing

**Chapter Four**

Eliza was standing at the side watching the figures dance to the quick rhythm, Fred was one of them, dancing madly in the crowd.

"Where is your book, darling?" one of the so said 'clever' ones asked.

"I want to see you try read in these light."

"Is it possible or what?" Eliza began to feel frustration to this person, who certainly had no idea of what he was saying, and probably would of got expelled as the other half of the class if it wasn't for her letting them copy her work.

"Get lost." said Fred coming to them, Eliza noticed that the music wasn't playing any more. The DJ was changing the CD.

"What are you supposed to be? A charming prince or a noble knight coming to the rescue of the princess." yeah, she was called that a princess, everyone counted her by her fortune or just an encyclopaedia, when they needed one.

"No I am her fairy godmother."

"You don't look like one."

"And have you seen many?"

"Well… oh can you swap my truck for a Ferrari," tried the annoying guy.

"Nope, I accept only pumpkins and turn them into carriages."

"Nah I don't need a carriage, wouldn't refuse to the pumpkin though," the guy left after saying that.

"Are there that many dumb idiots in the school or is it just me."

"I'd guess I would go with the second answer as the guy which just left gets pretty decent marks as do most of students here."

"And you're saying that at least half of them don't get help."

"No, I didn't say that, plus who can tell if they get help."

"Oh surely a person at least with half a brain would," Eliza looked into his face, to see he was laughing.

"Let's dance," he said taking her to the dance floor, the music was slow and other pairs were already there arms around each other…

* * *

Strekoza: Guess you, if any one care to read, wander why instead of 1 I done 2 chaps, just trying to finish some of my work off - just trying I know i'll probably take my time as usual to complete something worthwhile - talking to my self again - and before you ask I have no idea what about. 


	5. Dancing 2

**Chapter Five**

As Fred began to lead slowly he was surprised at how easily Eliza responded. If he was to enter a dance competition, which he was not, then he'd choose her for his pair as she was the only girl he danced with that evening who actually could dance.

"He is a good dancer - for a boy," thought Eliza.

"Sop," Fred thought hard to start conversation, "Isn't the weather nice," the best statement he could come up with her against him, plus unlike other girls who used some French perfumes with names he couldn't pronounce, she smelled of oranges.

"Yep, weather is great, never rained for longer than now. And don't think there was such a fierce wind for at least five past years."

"I guess weather isn't a good subject to you."

The silence stretched as they continued dancing.

"So then how about your sister? Did you fell out or something?"

Eliza suddenly stopped, causing him nearly crashing into her, and murmuring, 'sister'; blinked twice and rushed off quickly.

"Trying to get Eliza to let you copy her work?" asked a blond guy, coming up to Fred with a smile.

"Em … yes, but she stormed off when I mentioned her sister Rita."

"That's probably why. They're step sisters."

Fred frowned, he remembered Rita saying something like this, but he thought that all sisters when got really annoyed at each other started saying that the other one was adopted or something like that.

The other one continued: "You be careful, don't want war between them to start. I am not sure who'll win it."

Strekoza: Didn't update for a long time, hope you like it and that I'll be able to do the next chapter more quickly than this one. Plus do review as I am not sure of the angle my story is facing.


	6. A beginning of a perfect day

**Chapter Six**

Next morning, a lovely sunny morning with no rain for some strange reason, Eliza was walking to school her back pack swinging in her arm. Strange though although she was already quite old, she still sometimes acted as a little kid, or most of the time, like her dad once noted that she always would be a small kid -sad, because she didn't get her lollypop. And even that all her classmates including Rita were already for some time acting like grown up ladies, with a small bags hanging from their delicate shoulders, Eliza refused. And that's why each morning she acted as first year at school kid, holding her bag in her hand, occasionally swinging it.

She also liked to laugh on her way, skip, but not now, her thoughts were with Fred Darcy. How could she allow a slight physical attraction or a little note of happiness to let her accept to dance with him. How could she push her feelings into judgement of people. She wasn't a person to judge others by how they acted towards her, excluding her stepsister, but by their actions and other people's feelings towards the one. She could give at least her gratitude for that towards social life, usually and nearly always the people who really were enjoyable in talking to others were rotten underneath. Or the opposite the ones who spoke hardly ever or always but to certain people who she respected and in a way of most honesty they'd usually be nice to know.

This day she kept on walking with her head down, disrupted only by the swinging of her bag …one, two, three … she didn't like Fred or … did she. Well for one thing he was a kind of person one could talk to without noticing the layers of stupidities or ignorance, she couldn't answer for the question if he had it, but upon speaking to him, she didn't notice any.

Well at least it was Friday, meaning that even if she'd see him the only thing she'll need to try is not to speak to him and then there will be two days to sort out her emotions and put them under control.

* * *

Strekoza: dear me, I do miss reviews hadn't composed anything other the summer, sop there weren't any when I came back. Ha ha and finally I got my revange - to people who think that no one speaks like that in our days you are completely wrong, I speak like that when I get into an argument, also I wave my arms around. But seriously I know some people who speak in a beautiful style of way with no local accent, imagine I can't understand what some of thelocals say in the parts where I live - I just have to baw my head like a lovely girl so they woon't be upset that I haven't heard a thing. Where was I again, you do have to pardon me I am in a very bad mood today for some reasons I can't tell you, alright I said that some people speak like that, my english teacher for instance although I don't understand some of the long words she uses but it sounds lovely.And to evil Larka, or what you call yourself these days thanks for agreeingwith me on that point, andmy apologies for not readig the rest of your story yet. But I surelly find time to do just that. And my revenge is that there is no speech in this chapter, it had before my sister switched off the computer in the middle of typing, ups I thought I wasn't going to tell you that. Seriously - I wanted to write a descriptive chapter of the charecters feelings for this story for a long time. Enjoy your day. 


	7. Registration

**Chapter Seven**

With a bell Eliza walked into her form class, she never came that late to school before, nor did she ever walk so slow. Her uniform was as usual neat and her hair was plated in a French plat.

She sat next to Anna, a girl with slightly dark blonde hair and a smile on her face.

"How are you?" asked Anna, it was the most common question one asked living in England, after sometime a person would get used to something like that, but for the English people it is just like drinking tea.

"Fine," muttered Eliza back, although you wouldn't call her current mood anything near to fine.

"Did you hear that your stepsister might date Fred?"

"Oh yeah, that is the only thing I hear from her, but I'd be surprised if he actually will keep her for more than a week. You must give it to her that although she is pretty she gets monotonously boring after some time. I lived with her for more than most of her boyfriends known her."

"Yeah, but maybe we'll get some sort of chance afterwards her," wandered Anna.

"If you'd want that."

Strekoza: sorry for it being short, but I have to dash, soon I'll continue as I got a few ideas worked out, so keep reading and if you still like it review.


	8. Rita's plan

**Chapter Eight**

After the registration Eliza set into a usually typical day, double PSRE lesson, P.E lesson and the Spanish lesson all passed without much happening to her. She got picked to answer to a few questions, but apart from that nothing much happened.

She saw Fred from aside when she had lunch in the cafeteria and hoped it would be the only time.

"Eliza, honey, remember Hannah's birthday is in a week…"

"I'm not invited, if you can't remember yourself," she answered rather harshly than before.

"I get you the invitation, just please let me borrow some money," in Eliza's sister's account borrow meant the same thing as give.

"What do you need it for? You know I can't take out too much money out of the account."

"You can pay by card, I mean you'll need something for yourself to wear, so we can just go shopping today after school."

Eliza surveyed her stepsister, thinking what the other wanted from her as she wasn't usually that nice.

"Yeah, but only this once, what do you need?"

"Some clothes and a present from Hannah, but we can pick one from the both of us and nothing expensive as I don't really know her. Oh I heard Marta is going to have a party soon enough," said Rita with raised brows indicating she was expecting Eliza to get an invitation for her.

"Ok I'll ask if you can come."

"Lovely, but maybe you can get Fred somehow one, without mentioning my name. I mean you are best friends with her and kind of it will be you who will organise it."

It was then she realised that her stepsister had ear dropped on her conversation on the telephone about ordering balloons. Her friend Marta although totally a nice girl was a bit poor and Eliza decided to make her a surprise party and that meant the list of invitations was in her hands. She still had to ask Marta's mum about the approval of individuals, but she guessed that Marta would be totally happy if someone like Fred came. Marta's only popularity that attracted her stepsister was her older brother who was on the school's football team.

* * *

Strekoza: please review! I'llupload the next two chapters as soon as possible, but the following after that aren't much of thought up of. 


	9. Balloon mission

Chapter Nine

Eliza walked into her Art classroom; she took as one of her options and now had to do the coursework, which wasn't too bad, as she loved the subject. And drawing flowers was quite enjoyable.

Anna smiled, shacking her blonde head, "So how far did you get organising for Marta the thing," Anna although wasn't that close to the two girls she was usually friendly and hung around not only when she needed to so her homework.

"Don't start on that one, my lovely stepsister has volunteered to be one of the guests and wants me to invite our Fred as well. And I've had enough problems getting that recipe for the cake and ordering balloons, apparently they haven't got that much in the store. What are you giving Marta? I haven't decided on that yet either."

"Chill, honey, her birthday isn't for another two weeks," said Art, who you can guess why chose art.

"Are you free to help then," she asked Art, at the moment when Fred Darcy came in.

"Oh now you want help, who said that she can perfectly manage on her own." He said pretending to be upset.

"Please Art, you are really strong and well considerate."

"Ok you persuaded me, what do I have to do?"

"Blow up a thousand balloons."

"No way!"

"You agreed, I mean I won't be able to blow them up on my own and Anne wouldn't be of a much help."

"I guess I can get a few boys I know to blow up some, when are you getting them?"

"On the day."

Anne sighed, "then I guess we'll need as much help as we could get, Fred you for example, if Eliza promised you an invitation to this girl's birthday party, will you blow them up."

"I … don't know, I mean not that I know the girl or anything."

"Don't worry you are getting an invitation anyway," said Eliza.

"Oh now you are nice to him; doesn't happen often." Said Art.

"And like pigs don't fly," said Eliza smiling at Fred.

Strekoza: hope you enjoyed it, keep up the reviews if any are coming.


	10. Metro

**Chapter Ten**

A Saturday is a perfect choice of a day for Rita and girls alike her to go shopping and well anything to do in a mall or someplace similar. But for people like Eliza it is a day to spend in a library among books, she has got to know the staff of her local library that close that they let her use the archives without question and she knew the codes for the doors, which not even all the staff knew. Frequently she was mistaken for the librarian staff, but helped anyway, the usual people who came to read books knew her by sight and asked the latest favourites, oh and comments on the books.

But on this particular Saturday she was going alongside her sister, ups sorry step-sister, to catch a metro to town and visit some most expensive shops; not the top favourite thing on her list.

Fanny, the latest 'best friend', was bouncing along Rita's side, their heads down whispering the latest gossips, while Eliza was walking behind them in a daydream, thinking of someone certain not even catching herself this time as doing something wrong by her standards.

As they boarded the train the object of her thoughts appeared right in front of her, his head bent down in a newspaper.

"Oh hi Fred," giggled Fanny her flicking her blonde head, but catching herself on the action smiled at Rita, "We are going to town, you?"

"Of course he is, what else is he going there for," interrupted Rita planting herself next to him.

"Well, maybe like, doh, next stop; Anyway Eliza you also interested in newspapers, how come I don't see you with one around?" said Fanny with her characteristically voice feeling the other girl left out standing next to her, Eliza already was in the latest novel.

"Why do you ask her…"

"Well is she?" Fred was curious about the girl with a strange type of personality.

"Oh Fred, of course not, she watches the news but only to find out the headlines, she is a geek, but no way into cool things like newspapers," it never occurred to Rita that what she said made no sense since reading newspapers were nearly the same as reading a novel and Fred was … you can guess the rest.

At that moment there was a flash as Eliza took a photograph of the three.

"What was that for? I had no way to prepare my face," squeaked Fanny.

"Next school paper article – what students in their spare time think geeks do… or something along this lines.

"?"

"No worry dear, just another geeky thing she does."

"No way Eliza can be thought as geeky," said a boy coming between the seats, his hair dyed black in a typically Goth-like manner.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't count yourself a geek either."

"No, Rita, I heard that you usually refer to me as a freak," smiled the guy making a not at all pleasant eye contact with Fred.

"Mike, what with that book I told you about?"

"Loved it, the best I ever set my eyes on," and with that he was gone…


End file.
